Together Again
by Brea
Summary: ok...chapter five isent up yet cuz i still have to type it and it's really long so please don't get mad...i'll put it up...one day...
1. Default Chapter

Together Again

Together Again

I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR THE CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1: Wishing to be Together

          It has been 3 years since the girl from the mystic moon left Gaea. She is now in college and is a roommate to her best friend, Yukari. And the raven haired man on Gaea has rebuilt his beloved city almost the same way it was before the greatwar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Happy Birthday dear Hitomi! Happy Birthday to you!" It was Hitomi's 18 birthday and her friends were throwing a small party for her. Hitomi closed her eyes to make a wish. She thought of the raven haired man that has haunted her dreams for the last 3 years. "Well…" a voice broke her day dream "Have you made a wish yet?!" IT was Yukari leaning over her shoulder. "Um… give me a sec!" Hitomi said again as she made her wish. 'I wish that I could see him…again' Hitomi opened her eyes and blew out the candles and the party continued.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On Gaea, Van was stuck in another one of those meetings that the advisors blab on about this or that princess and how good they would be marry.But Van had his heart set on one person only, The girl From the Mystic Moon…


	2. Watching the ocean

Chapter: 2 Watching the Ocean

I Do NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR THE CHARACTERS

The next day, Hitomi decided to go for a run. It was of the many things that cheered her up considering that she was in a terrible mood today because her mother had to leave for a bisness trip when she said that she would take Hitomi out for diner. So Hitomi threw on her jogging shorts and nice shirt to go with it and she left a note for Yukari saying that she will be back soon. So Hitomi left the note on the counter and headed towards the door. Then the doorbell rang She answered it. It was Yukari, "Oh Yukari! I'm going for a run now and I guess that the letter on the desk I left for you is useless now! Any ways I will be back in a few hours ok?" Hitomi said quickly "Yaa that's no problem!" Yukari replied and moved over so Hitomi could leave "Thanks!" Hitomi said as she ran down the hall. When Hitomi got down stairs she saw some of her other friends and went to go say hi. "Oh hi Hitomi!" One of her friends called out "Oh I going for a run so I will be back soon so don't go to that movie we wanted to go see with out me?!" Hitomi said wishing she could be with her mother. "We won't!" her other friend said and with that Hitomi walked out side. 'maybe I'll go to the beach' she said to her self and decided that it would be a good Idea. So she set off to the beach. When she arrived there she took a towel out of her bag that she had brought along and layed it down in the cool sand. So Hitomi sat down on it and looked at the setting sun. It reminded her of him, The raven haired man of her dreams…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Van had just gotten out of one of those boring meetings. He was heading up to his room and thinking that he should go on e horse back ride into the Fanalian (I hope that's how you spell it!) forest. So he dicided it was a good idea so he turned around and went down to the stable. There one of his guards tacked up a horse for him and gave a note to give to Van head Advisors. It read:

_Dear: Advisors,_

_I am going out for a ride in the forest and _

_I'll be back tomorrow._

_Yours Truly,_

_Van de Fanel___

_ _

With this Van rode off twards the setting sun. The sun reminded him of her, the girl from the mystic moon…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi woke uo to see her self in a not-so-familer beach. She rubbed her eyes still sitting on her towel and her bag right beside her. She stood up to see a ling blue ocean in front of her and a deep forest behind her. 'where am I?' she thought ot her self. So she put her towel back into her bag and she picked her bag up. Just then she looked up, there in the sky was the two moons, hanging in the sky…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Van had been out for a few hours now and was riding slowly through a forest to the ocean. Just then, he heard a scream coming from in front of him. He raced through the forest until he got to a beach. There, standing by the water were six bandits, and one holding someone. Van did not know who but after he looked closer it was Hitomi! 'could it really be her?' he thought to his self. But he hopped off of his horse and charged. He slashed to throats of two of the men and killed the other two with a quick swing. But the other one was still left. He lached on to his sword and tried to stike the mans head but he blocked it and Van brought his sword back and threw another blow at the man but he missed. He then noticed that the other bandit was alreaddy running down the beach holding Hitomi! So Van quickly started running leaving the other bandit behind checking out the other 4 bandits that Van had killed. But Van was too slow running and he would never catch up so he teared his shirt off and brought out his wings and started to fly as fast as he could. Soon he was right behind the bandit. His wings were throbbing from the intence beating but he kept going. He ended up tackling the bandit to the ground in a way that Hitomi would not get hurt. Hitomi fell free and Van rolled onto the bandit and started tackling him with the strensh he had left.

Sorry the first chapter was too short and this one is too! Well please review my stoy even if you think it sucks!


	3. The Raven Haired Boy

Chapter: 3: The Raven Haired Boy

Chapter: 3: The Raven Haired Boy

I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR THE CHARATERS

Van now, fist fighting with the bandit, was in even more pain. His wing had been crushed under the falling bandit but Van continued to fight.Hitmi had already struggles to her feet to watch the wrestling men. Then, Van got a quick glance down the beach, the other bandit was running down after them "Hitomi! RUN!" Van screamed at Hitomi So Hitomi ran as fast as she could down the beach in the obiste direction the bandit was coming from. Van had soon struggled Free and started running after Hitomi. His wings hurt but with all of his might he spead them out and started to fly. He soon cought up with Hitomi and then she tripped and fell down. Meanwhile the other two bandits where running after them. Van stopped and rolled her on her back. He put his arms on her back and she wrapped her arms around him too. He then again took off into the air. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Hitomi woke up, al she could see was blue sky and the two moons. She moved a bit but a shot of pain raced up her leg. But then she know tested that Van was sleeping right beside her leaning on a fence post. Hitomi Tried to move again but it was too painful. So She just sat there looking up at the blue sky…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, Hitomi woke up from the movement of Van. He was awake. "Hitomi?" Van's soft voice called to her. Hitomi moved a bit but the pain was unbearable. "Don't move" he said again "It will hurt even more". Now Van was holding her lightly in his arms. Hitomi opened her eyes. There she saw Van looking down on her with his redish gold eyes…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi Fell asleep again and so did Van. Van woke up later on to see the 2 moons shining brightly in the dark. Van carefully stood up not to wake Hitomi and he lifted her up into his arms. "Van?" Hitomi said as she woke up. "I can walk my self" she said again opening her eyes. "It's ok, I can carry you" he said back and started to walk to a clearing on the forest. When they found a clearing Van layed Hitomi down beside a tree and went to go find firewood. In a few minutes he had come back with lots of firewood and soon a fire was lit and burning. Van then sat down beside Hitomi and she fell asleep beside him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry may chapters are so short but I am trying to make them Longer!


	4. Returning to the Castle

Together Again  
Chapter 4:Retuning to the Castle  
I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS  
(I wish I could own Van...at least...)  
  
  
  
  
OK... So today I was on the Internet and I "remembered" that I told you guys that I 'd have this chapter up by Sunday.  
(Cough cough that was 2 1/2 weeks ago...) CRAP!!I thought to my self. So I was running around my house like a man woman trying to find my ruff copy of this chapter. I was looking though my bag and I found it but then I herd a creep behind me. The cub board opened from the wind and made a creepy sound. I like jumped 12 feet in the air! When I finally got my self comed down I came and I sat down and started writing!!!!! * Feeling blooding quickly pumping thought body remember the cub board...* Anyways hope you enjoy!!  
Brea  
(and yes...I FINALLY got it up...)  
  
  
  
In the morning, Hitomi and Van both woke up to the smell of cold ashes. Hitomi moved her leg but her ankle was still throbbing with pain. Van carefully stood up and stretched.  
  
"I think we should be getting back to the castle soon" Van said as he brushed his hand through his dark hair.   
  
"Ok if you say so, your majesty" Hitomi said as she giggled then stretched too.  
  
Van walked over to Hitomi and helped her up.   
  
"Is your ankle ok?" Van asked glancing down to her slightly swollen ankle.  
  
"Well my ankle feels weird but I think I might be able to walk now" as she said this she slowly let go of Van and attempted to walk.   
  
"Are you sure?" Van said with much concern.  
  
"Well you can always catch me if I fall right!?" she said while laughing (did I spell that right?! Maybe I shoud pay abit more atention in spelling!? see).  
  
Van chuckled to him self and just walked over to the fire ashes and kicked dirt over it.   
  
"Which way is the city?" Hitomi asked curiously   
  
" West, that way" Van pointed in the direction  
  
"Well? Should we go now?" Hitomi said very anxiously.   
  
Van just walked over to Hitomi and took her hand in his and they walked together to Fanalia (I hope that how you spell it!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, they could see a huge castle in the distance. As they approached, the guards right away recognized the king and made sure that he was ok. Though Vans wing was slightly damaged, he was only able to fold it back. When a carriage arrived to take them to the castle Van let Hitomi in then him.   
  
A few minutes later, the two arrived at the castle and were right away checked by healers then lead to their rooms.  
  
Soon it was diner. Van was waiting very impatiently at the table for Hitomi. Then he heard the door open, in walked Hitomi, she was waring a dark plum coloured dress. Van mouth nearly dropped open. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she had her hair up in a loose bun with small bunches hanging down in front of her face. Hitomi just smiled at him and he right away stood up and pulled out a chair for her then helped her sit down. Van then placed himself right beside her.   
  
"Are you feeling better?" he said as he looked at her then smiled.   
  
"I'm fine..." her voice trailed off as she looked around the room, it had huge windows looking into the garden and beautiful curtains hanging down on each side.  
  
For the rest of the meal the two talked about Fanalia and things that they have experienced in the last 3 years. When diner was done, Van showed Hitomi around the castle and where she will be staying. Hitomi decided to change into something different then she would meet Van down in the thrown room in a few minutes.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door and walked in. His room was a light peach colour with a canopy bed in the corner. There was a dresser right by the doors to his balcony. There was a small box sitting on top of it, Van walked over to it and opened it. He looked and the object inside. 'Should I?' he asked himself 'or would it be too risky?' Van put the box down then sighed. He walked out to his balcony and sat on the railing, looking up at the two moons hanging in the sky...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon Van was waiting in the thrown room for Hitomi. He heard the door open. In stepped Hitomi, beautiful as always. Van stood up and walked over to her with a huge smile. He took her hand then led her out into the garden with out a word. They walked hand in hand around the garden talking about how nice it was to be Together...Again.   
  
Soon they stopped in the middle of the garden where there was a small fountain pouring out crystal clear water then glistened in the moonlight. Hitomi let the water pour over her bare hands then fall into the pool at the bottom. Hitomi froze when she felt Vans hands glide over hips to latch onto her thin waist. Hitomi turned her head to look back at Van, they smiled at each other then Van pulled her close to him, Hitomi again looked back at him and smiled as she leaned into him.  
  
Van looked up then pointed to a star, "that's the Fanalaian star..."  
  
Hitomi looked up to see a bright, big star that stood out from all the other ones. Van took in the scent of Hitomi's hair, it smelt good, like a flower. Hitomi turned around to see his bright big redish-brown eyes staring right into hers. They were full of love and kindness. Van pulled her closer to him then ran his hands from her slender waist up to cradle her face, He pulled her forward then passionately kissed her on the lips, Hitomi slid her hands up his muscular chest then wrapped them around his neck. When they parted, Van searched for a reaction on her face. Hitomi just leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She moved her head to face him again, Van could see the love in her eyes too. He again pulled her up to him so there lips met again and his kissed her hard on the lips then ran his hands down her to her waist then pulling her closer. Soon they parted for air and Hitomi leaned her head on his shoulder...watching the stars...  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that! Pretty romantic huh? And I guess you are wondering that this took me so long well... I'm just a really slow typer and I have tons of schoolwork to do...is that French due tomorrow?!...CRAP! GTG! Bye for now!  
  
  
  
Brea  



End file.
